More Than Words
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: Rated R for soft-core sex .SEX. V/B (who else??) Vegeta gets around to admitting his feelings. :)


More than Words  
  


  
  
  
  
Bulma slipped her thin nightgown over her head and turned around. Vegeta was sitting on their bed, staring at her. She smirked. _Yup, I got it goin on..._ But her smirk soon faded, replaced by a sad frown. _But will he ever love me? _Angrily, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and walked slowly, seductively over to the bed, and straddled Vegeta's lap. She rubbed her cheek against his.  
  
" I have an itch that needs to be scratched." she whipsered suggestively. It was best to keep things as impersonal as possible, not matter how much she loved him.  
  
He made an unintelligable sound, and dragged his hands through her silky aqua hair, and ravaged her mouth.  
  
She was everything dark and desperate, and he blocked out every thougt but her as he rained kisses on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and neck. Her scent clouded his brain, filled his sneses till he could hardly think. Half mad, he crushed his lips to hers again, and tasted her desire.  
No other man would ever be like this, Bulma was sure. And she would have no other man. Never again.  
  
Everything was so clear, even as it was fogged with passion, with animal lust. The scrape of his calloused hands on her shoulders, the way the moonlight looked on his smooth skin as she ran her hands down his back, then back up again. She felt his iron muscles contract and he moaned quietly at her touch. His kisses, his touch became desperate, and further fueled her own need. With a sigh of pleasure, she ran her mouth down his shoulder, and nipped, none too gently.  
  
A saya-jiin could lose his mind over her, and Vegeta felt his throat tighten as his hands roamed over her slick body. Pain and power, all included i his need for her. She made him hurt, and she gave him life, just by being there, in his arms.  
  
He pushed her hair back, and traced his tongue over the smooth whie column of her throat, then lower, till he found her breast through the thin silk she wore. When he drew both silk and flesh into his mouth, she swore, pushing against him, straining, urging him on.  
  
He couldn't think. He could only feel. He ripped the silk from her body with a savage pull, and her throaty laugh filled his ears, while he filled her; so moist, so warm, so tight, he thought he would die. She wrapped her legs around him and drove him on, encouraging him with her ecstatic cries. He kept his eyes open to see her; her eyes closed, lips partly opened, sweaty skin gleaming.  
  
" Vegeta." she murmured his name as wave after wave of pleasure flooded her.  
  
It was always like this; more than she ever knew possible. Release came in a torrent that left her speechless.  
When speech finally did return to her, only one thing filled her head, over over it repeated itself, like a mantra. I love you, I love you, l love you, l love you.  
  
" I love you." she whispered.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer her, he just disengaged himself, and lay back. Bulma shivered. She felt cold, and alone, unloved and unwanted. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she turned away from Vegeta, so he wouldn't see.  
_Why does she turn away from me after saying she loved me?_ Vegeta was angry. Angry at himself, for being unable to say, or even show, what was inside him._ I love you Bulma_. But the words didn't come out.  
When he thought she was sleeping, he moved closer to her, but was still afriad to touch her, like he really wanted to. To wrap her in his arms, and hold on tight. He breathed in her scent instead, and soon fell alseep.  
  
  
  
_Saying I love you  
is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
not to say,  
but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words   
is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you don't have to say,that you love me  
'Cos I'd already know_  
  
  
  
Bulma lie awake, aching for Vegeta to just hold her. Just touch her. He had never held her, just for the sake of having her close to him. The only time Vegeta ever showed any tenderness at all was when they made love. It was almost as if he didn't know what to say or do afterwards.  
_Maybe he doesn't know what love means,_ Bulma thought to herself. _Do I_ _know the meaning?_ she then looked inside herself.  
  
_I love him. l just know it, deep down inside of me, that l need him. More than anything._  
  
" I'd die without him" she whispered fervently to herself.  
It was strange to know you'd die for someone. Particularly strange for Bulma since Vegeta had never shown any sign of sharing her sentiments.  
  
" Would you die for me, Veggie?" Bulma whispered again, sadly, oh so quietly.  
  
She turned around, to look at him, her love, her Vege-chan. He looked so peaceful sleeping, his face showing a suprisingly boysih quality. She reached two trembling fingers out, and ran them down his nose, across his frowning eyebrows, and firm chin, coming to rest at his mouth. That mouth, usually so hard and cynical, was relaxed, and soft.  
  
Bulma sighed. It almost hurt her to love him so much. Vegeta had woken up at her first touch, and he had lie still, pretending to sleep, as Bulma continued to touch his face and hair wistfully, lovingly.  
  
" I love you." she whispered, so sadly, so espereately, it nearly broke his heart.  
  
  
  
_What would you do  
if my heart was torn in two  
More than words  
to show how you feel.  
That your love for me is real  
what would you say  
if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
  
More than words_  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes as Bulma's hands left his face. They stared at eachother in the moonlight, both wishing desperately to reach out and touch, but neither having the courage to go first.  
  
Then, slowly, tentatively, Bulma began to speak. " I need you to understand, Vegeta. l couldn't bear it if you never knew the extent of my feelings for you." she swallowed, took a deep breath.  
  
" I love you Vegeta. More than life. Kame, you are my life. Maybe you don't understand love at all." she stood up, restless, beginning to pace the room, pulling the bedsheet around her like a toga.   
  
" Love is when you know that you care about someone so much, you couldn't live without them. When the words themselves, love and care, don't even begin to encompass the enormity of your feelings.Love is when you throw everything to the wind, and risk it all."  
  
Bulma walked to the bedroom door, and paused, turning to look back. Vegeta was sitting up, motionless, straing at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.  
_  
It's hopeless _, she thought to herself.   
  
" I wish...." she trailed off, " I wish you could love me, as I love you. It's not a weakness. It's empowering."  
  
She turned and walked out the door, leaving Vegeta to his own miserable thoughts.  
  
_Baka!_ He silently cursed himself. _You love her, you always have. So why can't you just fucking show it? _ He lay back down on the bed, and closed his eyes. _I just need to think of a way to show her....._ were his last coherent thoughts as he fell asleep yet agian.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Now I've tried to  
talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
and jus reach out your hand  
And touch me.  
Hold me close, don't ever let go  
More than words  
is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
that you love me  
' Cos I'd already know._  
  
  
  
He walked through the house, searching for Bulma. The house was oddly silent, completely devoid of any sounds. Not even the cleaning bots could be heard.  
  
" Bulma?" he called out, now beginning to panick. He set off in a run for their room.  
  
He ran to the closet. Empty. Only his boots and a few pairs of gloves in there. _Damn! Where is she? Maybe she's gone on a vacation..._ he thought, desperately evading the truth.  
  
He walked to the kitchen, slowly now, contemplating his situation. Maybe she's with the Sons. There was a note on the table.  
  
Bulma was gone.  
  
" No," he whispered, " no, oh no. Come back!" . The thin paper fluttered to the ground as he numbly het go of it.   
  
He was alone. And he never got to tell her how much she meant to him. He sat down, on the cold, hard tile floor, and cried, for the first time ever. He cried.  
  
  
  
_What would you do, if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words  
to show how you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say  
if l took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up, sweating. He put a hand up to his face, and felt tears.   
  
" Shimatta!" he cursed quietly, forcing his breathing back to normal. _Only_ _a dream, only a dream,_ he assured himself.  
  
He stood up, pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs, and went in search of Bulma, knowing she was actually in the house this time because he could sense her "weak ki".  
  
  
She was sitting in the kitchen, still wrapped in her bedsheet toga, drinking tea. He stopped in the doorway, and just watched, drinking up the sight of her. Bulma. His Bulma.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him, barely allowing herself to hope.  
  
" Bulma." he whispered as he walked towards her. She didn't move. She didn't breathe. Just watched his eyes. For the first time ever, she could read them ; she could see the love, the remorse, the regret. _The....the...resignation? Humph._  
  
" Veggie..." she trailed off when he stopped in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, completely to her suprise, he kneeled on the fllor in front of her, and rested his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her slim legs. She exhaled the breath she had been holding, and put her hand on his downcast head, stroking softly.  
  
" Love," he began," is something that was never known on my planet. It wasn't even a word. When I came to Chikyuu, and here, to Capsule Corp, I learned, every single long day, what love was. Because you are here. And that's why Im here. You. I would never go anywhere unless you came with me." he took a breath, and began again.  
  
" I am.....no good at expressing how I feel. Maybe I was scared to tell you. Because if I allowed myself to love you like I wanted to, something bad would happen to you. And it would kill me Bulma. I need you so much."  
  
" Veggie." Bulma cried softly, tears spilling down her cheeks. He looked up at her, his own eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
" I love you Bulma. I never want to hurt you." he said gravely.  
Bulma stood up and pullrd him to his feet. Then she threw her arms around his neck, like she;d been longing to do. Vegeta's arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her close for a feirce hug.  
  
" I've wanted this for so long." Bulma said breathlessly, her heart overfilling with love.  
  
" Me too" he said gruffly, putting his head on her shoulder.  
  
" Love, I love you. Love.....you. Bulma-chan." he whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
  
  
_  
More than words  
More than words  
More than words  
More than words_  
  
  
  
If someone were to pass by Capsule Corp, and happen to look in the kitchen window, they would have seen two figures, shrouded in darkness, holding on to eachother as if their lives depended on it.  
And indeed, they did.  
  
  
  
_More than words._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
